1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card trunk system, and more particularly, to a card trunk system for retrieving a plurality of types of cards stored in a state where they are classified by type in the order in which they are machined or for automatically machining the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the conception of affinity cards has intensified in the card industry, and issuance of many types of cards in small quantities has increased. Under these circumstances, there is an increasing demand for a system which is capable of picking out desired cards quickly in a short period of time and which enables the labor involving the issuance of cards to be reduced by reducing the labor required for the extraction of cards, by a method of stock control in which the number of existing cards can be correctly obtained or by alleviating the trouble required for stocktaking. However, there is no system that is capable of automatically retrieving many types of cards each in a small quantity in the order in which they are machined.